


午后迷惘

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crying, Daydreaming, Double Penetration, Hypersomnia, Incubus! Steve, Intersex! Bucky, Lactation Kink, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stream of Consciousness, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway
Summary: Meshes/trashes of the afternoon





	

他握着一只水性笔，屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地靠近他睡着的朋友。

史蒂夫正躺在沙发上，胸前盖了本翻开的书，几经折射后的太阳在脸上慵懒地小憩。别醒，别醒，他默念道，轻轻拨开那撮浅色的头发，在史蒂夫干净的额头上胡乱画了个漩涡的形状便立即把头埋在了沙发边下，动作敏捷得都令他自觉像个训练有素的士兵，在最危险的位置掷了颗手榴弹后火速蹲回散兵坑里。

可十几秒过去什么动静都没有。他抬起头来看，史蒂夫居然没醒，仍在不紧不慢地呼吸。于是他再次伸手，决定多添几笔把那小漩涡画成一只乌龟。而这一次凑近那张脸时，史蒂夫右眼角的淤青和左脸颊愈合了一半的划痕变得格外刺眼，像是一尊优美的希腊式雕塑脸上沾了讨厌的鸟粪和蚀斑。

只要再快几秒，只要那个时候他再跑快几步，他就能阻止这些伤痕的存在。

微妙的愧疚感拖延了他的动作，这时史蒂夫突然睁开眼抓住了他握笔的手腕

“靠——”他被吓得破口大骂，“你他妈没睡啊？”

“被你开门吵醒的。”史蒂夫把他的手甩到一边，揉了揉惺忪的眼睛。

“所以叫了你几百遍都不应我，故意的吗？”

“你先告诉我在我脸上画了什么。”

没什么。”他咬住嘴唇却没及时憋住笑，“还什么都没画呢。”

“鬼才信。”史蒂夫捋捋头发，呆坐着，丝毫不介意的样子，没准是在回味刚才做的什么白日梦，看起来根本没心情理会他。

“好吧，你现在蛮英俊的。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫学着他拖长的第一个词，忽然翻身起来夺过他的笔，“那我也来把你变英俊点。”

史蒂夫一手揪住他的领子，把他拉了过去，用另一只手把他往沙发里按，动作不像是嬉闹，而是带着野兽的粗暴和饥饿，仿佛要把他撕成碎片大快朵颐。

他没怎么挣扎——应该说他根本就没有挣扎——他任自己被史蒂夫压在身下，惊慌失措地瞪着那张离自己只有一口气息的脸，像是看见了另一个史蒂夫。

那个他不能告诉史蒂夫的史蒂夫。

然而不知怎的，动作诡异地静止了，只剩下四目相对，两人把气息喘进对方口里。史蒂夫只是稍微抬了抬下巴，他们的嘴唇就碰到了一起，但仅仅是擦过而已，时长连一秒都不到。他咽了咽，发现史蒂夫手里握着的不是笔而是他的心跳。于是他闭上眼睛，试着放缓心跳，并把这轻触定义成无心之举，默默祈求史蒂夫放过自己。

可下一秒——也许上帝听见的是他另一个更加强烈的祈求——史蒂夫就给了一个他名副其实的吻，既生涩又肆意，像侵夺，像采集，把他唇舌的潮湿一点点收起来，收进那张从未吐露爱意的嘴唇里，最后又一并送回去。

这个吻结束后，史蒂夫立即离开他的身体，垂下头坐在一旁，左手抚过脸颊：“我好像……把伤口磨破了。”

“我给你找药水。”他红着脸站起来用手背擦唇，“放在哪里？”

“就在那儿，和棉签一起。”史蒂夫指了指茶几下方。

“给。”

“谢谢。”

“要不，”他顿了顿，“要不我给你涂吧。”

“好，你涂，然后又趁机用药水画个什么。”史蒂夫戏谑地说。

他咧开笑，没作答，抢过了药水和棉签，开始处理史蒂夫的伤口。然后史蒂夫也没说话了，该死的，他甚至感受不到史蒂夫的呼吸。

这沉默太令人难受了，和史蒂夫的伤痕一样令他难受。

“喂，你说，”他开口道，“会不会有另一个未知的世界，那里生活着另一个你，他的好运对应着你的不幸？”

“不会。”史蒂夫果断地答。

“为什么？”

我从没这么想过。”

“那你现在想想看。”他拧上药瓶盖，把它放在一边。“也许在那儿你会衣食无忧，高大威猛，谁也欺负不了你，所有的姑娘都爱慕你……”

“如果这个说法是出于安慰的话，谢了，巴基，我不需要。”

“我不是——”他看见史蒂夫的表情忽然变得凝重，这才意识到自己的假设是有多么拙劣，几乎是对史蒂夫变相的嘲讽。“——对不起。”他飞快道歉，目前最好的选择还是闭嘴。

“别这样，”史蒂夫挤起嘴角，“我是觉得，我现在过得蛮不错的。”

他知道史蒂夫总是会这样说，而对此他毫无异议。

“这么说吧，巴基。”史蒂夫低下头去轻笑了一声，他能感觉到这个声音传来的热度，“在你说的那个世界里，我的好运也对应着‘他’，也就是另一个我的厄运吧？”

他耸肩默认。

“所以，”史蒂夫解析算式似的一字一顿，“我觉得，那个世界里——至少是在‘他’的世界里——你也许根本就不存在。”

他愣了半天，直到史蒂夫摸索着握住他的左手才反应过来。

“这就是我走运的地方。”史蒂夫说道，嘴角挑起，略带轻浮地捏了捏他的手，眼睛却认真得令他噤声。他羞赧眩晕迷惑但还是凑近了那张脸，想要看看那双蓝眸子，看它们到底在说些什么。

而他只看见自己，两个自己，一左一右，浸在史蒂夫的眼睛里，安静到呆滞，快溺水了都不喊救命。

“再来一次。”他终于开口，可他听不见自己的声音，也许他只是动了动嘴唇而已。

史蒂夫却听见了。“什么再来一次？”

“你的舌头。”

他闭上眼，嘴唇微启，屏吸等待两公分外的唇再次贴上来。

第二次完全不同了。史蒂夫的吻变得疯狂，熟稔，突然间他们拥有了无可比拟的默契，舌头似两条湿溜的交欢鱼般纠缠，越缠越紧，越吻越深，深得甚至能尝到绝望的味道。他吃着史蒂夫的吻，无法思考这绝望来自哪里，只感觉身体轻飘飘的，仿佛在浮动。他动了动脚趾，发现地板不再贴着他。当他睁开眼，史蒂夫已经抱起他往卧室走去。

“这不是我们的第二次吧？”

那个不能向史蒂夫透露的，米开朗基罗的秘密杰作，美丽刚劲，强壮到单手就能抱起他的史蒂夫，在他唇边问道。

“怎么是你啊？”他难以置信左右望，在史蒂夫臂弯里胡乱挣扎，忽然发现自己是那么弱小。“史蒂夫呢？”

“我就在这。”

“不不不——史蒂夫？史蒂夫？”他叫起来。

“巴基，我就在这，”低沉的气息埋进他颈窝，“别找了。”史蒂夫低声祈求了一句，把他放在床上。

他安静了小阵子，回忆着，某些东西正令他脸颊发烫。

“他不相信你存在。”

“但你信，不是么？”史蒂夫摘下军帽在他腿间蹲下，“你一直都相信，否则我就不会在这里。”

“我不知道。”他嗫嚅，“也许你只是一个梦。”

“你才是。”史蒂夫笑了，眉头却有些发苦，抬手去抚摩他热乎乎的脸颊，然后手掌落在他腹上，徘徊了许久。

“好痒啊！”他抓着史蒂夫的手腕咯咯笑。

“想好要给祂起什么名字了吗？”

“什么？”

“我们的孩子。”

“什么？”他瞪大眼睛，推开了史蒂夫的手，“我只是中午吃太饱而已！”

“菲利彻。”史蒂夫念出一个意大利名，“你是这样叫祂的。因为当时我们就算在阿扎诺也能很快乐。”

他记不起这事。他甚至不知道阿扎诺在哪儿。史蒂夫只出现在他的布鲁克林里，最初是出现在他自慰的那个晚上——他第一次将手指探进自己女孩般柔软的通道，湿着眼眶屈辱地念叨史蒂夫的名字，睁开眼却看见了这个不一样的史蒂夫，糊里糊涂地就把自己给了他，还哭哭啼啼地求他不要告诉史蒂夫，因为他爱他；也不要告诉妈妈，因为他才十七岁。现在可好，十七岁的他，几个月后就被告知怀孕了。

“不不，我没有……”他连连摇头，“我从没去过阿扎诺……”

史蒂夫顾不上回答，开始一点一点啄吻他，每一下都充满诡异的眷恋。“这样更好，”史蒂夫声音嘶哑，轻轻磨着他的皮肤，自言自语似的，“最好永远别去。”

“我都不知道你在说什么，”他的声音也在融化，“别再说些莫名其妙的东西了……我不会怀孕的。”

史蒂夫双手揪着他的衬衫，往外稍微用力一扯就撕裂了衣物。

他还没来得及惊叫便又被亲吻侵霸，胸前相隔颇远的两个小乳峰正被一双大手掌蹂躏，挤压，聚拢，这些动作渐渐带来难忍的刺痛，而他被史蒂夫吻着，愈发心潮澎湃，从未觉得自己如此饱满，好像自己的身体真的是一树成熟的果子，等了那么久终于等来欣赏和采摘，以至如今蹂躏也变成了宠爱。他在史蒂夫唇间兴奋地闷叫，感到不断有小汩汁液喷涌出来，攀上史蒂夫的手掌，肆意流淌。史蒂夫松开他，用拇指轻按他的乳晕，蘸了些新渗出的乳白汁水，将湿濡的手指探进他嘴唇里。

“你觉得这是什么？”

史蒂夫看着他，他只好屈辱地舔舐，尝到偷情的苦果，还有一丁点——就那么一丁点——隐瞒的甜头。

“嘿……”他抓住史蒂夫的手轻吟一声，像只刚打翻了花瓶却在渴求爱抚的家猫，“不要告诉他，好吗？”

“为什么？”

“别明知故问。”

史蒂夫只是笑，目光带着快感落在他脸上。这令他感到不安。

“求你……”他加了一句。而史蒂夫却为了惩罚他似的，更用力地挤揉他的胸部，甚至提捏起乳珠，奶汁就这样肆意溅到他的下巴，唇边，眼里，他惊叫起来，揉着眼睛，一时什么都看不见了，眼眶刚被抹干又被生理泪水洇湿，视域始终朦胧一片。

他剩下的衣物也被史蒂夫褪去，只留那对盖过腿肚的长袜。这时另一双手抚上他的脸，在他额前印了两三个吻。

“我是问，为什么会认为我不知道？”

他渐渐看清东西了，眼前出现的轮廓几乎叫他窒息，而他不太相信，又用力眨多了几下眼睛，这回他的喉咙也传来颤栗。

“史蒂……夫……？”他得扯着嗓子发音，羞耻至极，像只被钉在床面的蝴蝶般动弹不得。他的小史蒂夫就这么将他赤裸的身体尽收眼底，可怕的是他张开的腿间伏着另一个男人，这身穿上尉军服的男人也叫做史蒂夫，正毫不掩饰地把舌嵌入他敏感的肉瓣，专注得旁若无人，令他发出艳情的、不合时宜的呻吟，把心爱的人名字念得无比淫荡。

“你有什么是可以逃过我的？”史蒂夫平静的语气更让他不寒而栗，胸部因呼吸激烈起伏，一下吸引了史蒂夫的所有注意。“这个吗？”史蒂夫拂过那对稍隆的乳房，顺着些残留的汁液直至腹部，缓缓问，“这是我的吗？还是他的？

“你的，史蒂夫，是你的。”他慌忙说道，绝望地伸出手去抚摸史蒂夫，害怕自己下一秒就会失去他，却被另一个史蒂夫一把扯起，拦着他的腰，欲把他占为己有。

“我的。”队长在身后把这句不容违抗的话呼进他耳朵，并令他支开了双腿，用磨蹭的阳物诱使花冠淌出更多露水，紧接着长驱直入，慢慢抽动起来。

巴基仰着头，嚅动嘴唇想要说些什么，却只能呻吟，被扳到一边接受末日般放纵的深吻。而眼前的史蒂夫就这样盯着，目光几乎将他穿透。内疚和快感纠缠着令眼泪流到嘴角，吻变得咸湿。

他是这么心不在焉，想要亲一亲受到冷落的小豆芽，又没办法拒绝身后深深宠爱他的队长。实际上他没办法拒绝任何一个史蒂夫——应该说他想要每一个史蒂夫，甚至每一个可能存在的史蒂夫；只要他们对他有渴求，哪怕是最肤浅的一点点欲望，他都会对之投以爱慕，因为他才是最饥渴的那个，希望被史蒂夫整个吞噬贯穿，不给自己留一点点位置。

“我是你的，”他在喘息间隙拉起男孩的手，又收到队长落在脖颈的一个吻，“你们的。”他声音颤悠悠地补充道。

队长的手再次握紧他的乳房，汁液径直喷射到男孩脸上，“进来。”他对另一个自己说道。

而那溅在脸颊上的乳汁显然意味着挑衅。男孩顾不上擦拭，猛然按倒巴基，队长也颇有默契地抓着巴基的腰往下躺，从下方继续操弄他。这时男孩贴上他的身体，手伸向他那已被占领的雌性私处，摸索他潮湿的秘密。

“我把你按在沙发里的时候你就想被这样了吧？”

他微微闭眼，绝望地点头，队长的舌尖正让他耳廓发麻。

“可现在还有位置给我吗？”

“对不起史蒂夫，我只是——啊啊——”

原本的抽插动作暂止了，他下身的唇瓣被撑得更开，又一根肉刃碾过他湿润的内壁，缓缓深入，直抵子宫口，斩断他的呼吸。“只是什么？”史蒂夫和他鼻尖相抵，而他听见两个声音在同时发问。

“——我只是，”他张大嘴找回空气，“不知道该拿这个身体怎么办才好。”如今他的身体一下变得拥挤了，疼痛令他释然，死死抱着史蒂夫的肩膀抽泣起来。“尤其是午休，晚上，每当你睡在我身边，我就没法想别的，只能想着被你……这样子……填满……”

对话被迫中止，床面只剩属于动物的语言。史蒂夫的二氧化碳也在粗莽地占有他，四个手掌在他身上来回游荡，受到蹂躏的部位正变得越来越敏感，每一次艰难的抵磨都在狠狠撩拨他的神经，吟喘声像他散发乳香的体液般不停漫出。而他仍旧不知餍足，渴望自己后方的通道也能被畅玩一番。“每一个洞……”他补全那段破碎的句子。于是他劈开的双腿被抬起，一根阳物退出阴道，插入了他更为紧小的后穴，转而碾磨他的前列腺。

“知道吗，你现在就像个荡妇。”

他吞下史蒂夫的吻，又侧过脸吮另一个史蒂夫的唇，喃喃道：“但我从头到尾只爱过你。”

“嗯，你是最贞洁的小荡妇。”

他在窃笑。实在奇怪，越是这样被史蒂夫嘲辱他就越有尊严，甚至自觉高贵，一个念头频频飘过脑海，说他是自己欲望的主宰。可要是时间退回前一晚，在他一边看着笔记本夹页里贴的史蒂夫一边用大腿夹着枕头追逐高潮的时候听见那字眼，他定会羞惭到哭泣。如今他跪在床上，像只热潮期动物，被史蒂夫用另一种满盈盈的感觉填塞，第一次将他粗暴的阴茎裹在嘴里，身后同样粗暴的冲撞也从未停止，放纵令他发出幸福的呻吟。

他闭着眼，看不见东西，也许他面颊潮红，遭受折磨的嘴唇和穴口也泛红，也许史蒂夫也在脸红。眼前就只剩一片无际的、滚烫的颜色，他也许是晕厥了，像仙子昏睡在云顶端，他的内里和周遭，甚至那些几欲刺破他的交媾动作，一切，一切都软绵绵的。

“我在做梦吗？”

在喘息之际，他问出了这个浅显易见而答案始终捉摸不定的问题。史蒂夫们都不作答。

他睁开眼，看见他们并没有消失，于是又问了一遍。

“不是。”

“这不是你的梦。”

他们分别回答后便给了令他崩溃的快感，看他哭啼着高潮，却没有就此罢休。

“你觉得这是梦吗？”史蒂夫反问他，他无法以真实的颤抖来否认这个问题。

他的身体任四只手继续玩弄到极致，蜜穴和乳房被轮流侵占直到淫液乳汁一同飞溅，史蒂夫们被他沾湿，而他口干舌燥，没有一点唾液，只能嘶哑地叫唤，一遍遍哀求他们停下来。

——直到他们终于停下来。

“巴基，”

他睁开泪濛的眼，史蒂夫正直勾勾地盯着他。

时间静止了一般，只剩日影在史蒂夫肩上缓缓移动，额面上用水性笔画的那半只乌龟还留在那儿，额外显眼。他直起身子四处望了望，确认眼前只有这一个史蒂夫。

好吧，不管再怎样真，他的梦还是硬生生碎在了他眼皮底下，不见踪影。

“我——我又睡着了？”他揉了揉烧灼的眼睛，羞耻地垂下脑袋。

“是啊，”史蒂夫好笑地说，“你还哭了，看看你。”

突然间一无所有的巴基现在的确想哭。“我又做梦了。”他难为情地揉了揉眼角。

“这不是你的。”史蒂夫吻了他，某种深情和绝望似曾相识，还有漫在齿间的一缕乳香，提醒他刚经历过的艳情梦境。

“这是……?”

“这是我的梦。”

两个声音同时说道。然后他又回到了云上。

 


End file.
